


Если бы у ненависти было лицо

by lamonika



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Max (Camp Camp) Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: — Злых детей не существует, Макс, — устало выдыхает Дэвид.— Оу, — ухмыляется Макс, пряча руки в карманы толстовки, — так значит, меня не существует?





	Если бы у ненависти было лицо

— Злых детей не существует, Макс, — устало выдыхает Дэвид. У него правда нет больше сил, чтоб спорить с этим мальчишкой. Дэвид не спал всю ночь, а впереди целый день, полный детских криков, несчастных случаев и нытья Гвэн, и, господи, кто бы знал, как сильно у него сводит скулы от улыбки.

— Оу, — ухмыляется Макс, пряча руки в карманы толстовки, — так значит, меня не существует?

Дэвиду правда хочется объяснить Максу, что есть разница между «злым» и «недолюбленным», но сил не находится — или не находится желания получить очередной синяк. Макс упрямый до невозможности, любимое занятие его — выводить людей и называть себя и всех вокруг мудаками, и втолковать ему, что это не так — задача из разряда невозможных.

Нет ничего невозможного для Дэвида? Ну конечно же.

— Макс, — Дэвид трет переносицу, пытаясь отвлечься от гудения в голове — не хватало еще мигрени или температуры, — и сосредотачивается на мальчишке перед ним. Макс отводит взгляд, как делает всегда после родительского дня, и раздраженно переступает с ноги на ногу. — Я правда не хочу читать тебе нотации.

Это входит в обязанности Дэвида, вообще-то: читать нотации. Макс ненавидит нотации. Макс ненавидит обязанности. Макс ненавидит вообще все, но особенно — Дэвида, ненавидит до звездочек перед глазами и… И, конечно же, он лжет сам себе.

Он даже не помнит, зачем снова начал этот спор; рукава толстовки сжимают запястья, раздражение сжимает горло, Максу хочется рявкнуть нечто в духе «ненавижу тебя, придурок» или что-то подобное, что может сказать только он. Обидные слова застревают внутри и растворяются там же. Дэвид смотрит устало — и Макс не менее устало смотрит в ответ.

Это входит в привычку: спорить по любому поводу и орать друг на друга; Макс чувствует себя слишком несчастным для своего возраста, Дэвид чувствует себя слишком разбитым для своего возраста, и оба они чувствуют себя почти живыми, пока есть друг у друга, пока хватает еще запала на споры и крики.

Макс ворчит недовольно, когда его обнимают — не слишком крепко, помня, видимо, что он в любой момент может взбрыкнуть, укусить или завопить что-то о домогательствах, — но не сопротивляется.

— Если нас увидит кто-нибудь из лагеря, я ночью перережу тебе горло, чертов придурок, — шипит он на ухо Дэвиду, против воли цепляясь за желтую бандану на шее и чувствуя, как чужие плечи мелко дрожат — то ли от смеха, то ли от сдерживаемых рыданий. — Ты такой плакса, — на всякий случай добавляет Макс, прижимается на секунду крепко-крепко, утыкаясь носом Дэвиду под ухо, и удовлетворенно вздыхает.

Если бы у ненависти было лицо, оно было бы лицом Макса. Макс ненавидит все вокруг — начиная с этого лагеря и заканчивая своими родителями.

Дэвида Макс тоже ненавидит. Ненавидит, ненавидит, ненавидит…

…или нет.


End file.
